rosariovampirefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Juzo Sekozawa
History Juzo Sekozawa is the son of Misa Sekozawa and the illegitimate child of the Vampire Kayaba. He was born in Japan's Kanto region but raised in China alongside his half sister, Fumiko, by his mother and his step father, Taizo. While abroad in China Juzo learns he isn't really Fumiko's brother but the aftermath of Kayaba raping his mother. Shocked and appalled by this revelation, Juzo distances himself from his parents and sibling. After three full months of being avoided and ignored Fumiko confronts Juzo one night in the family study. "Do you hate me?!" she shouted unexpectedly upon entering the study, taking Juzo by complete surprise. He lowers the novel he was reading, giving his sibling the attention she is so desperately seeking. "W..what are you talking about Fumi?" Closing the door behind her, she closed the distance between them before repeating herself. "Do you hate me?" It took another few seconds for her question to finally register with him. "Of course not, why would—" Her voice cracked as her temper flared drawering her closer to him. "Then why have you been avoiding me? Why have you been ignoring me?!" He didn't have an answer for her, he did but not an answer he wanted to share just yet. Instead he lied. "I haven't been, I've just been very busy as of late thats all." She twirled a strand of hair as she contemplated his words. It wasn't long before she called him out on his lie. "Really? Busy on what?" Juzo sighed knowing he couldn't come up with anything believable on the spot. "Fine alright, I've been avoiding you and everyone else." Appearance Juzo is a tall, fairly build vampire with a beautiful, youthful look. He has long reddish brown-hair, and garnet colored eyes. Like all vampires, he has a smooth, pale complexion. Juzo wears his clothes like a gentleman; his school uniform is always prim, proper and perfectly buttoned. However when wearing casual clothes, he is more careless about it, wearing more loose-fit clothing usually not buttoned up completely. Personality and trait Juzo is someone who is not good with words, as said by Fumiko, and can be quite direct. This is due to him not having many friends and closing others off, because of his love of reading. As such, he can come off as a rude person to others. Sometimes, he actually seems to enjoy angering and teasing people. Also, from time to time, Juzo can be quite overconfident thinking he can do things others can not. He is almost always a calm and collected character, rarely showing any signs of distress. When in a battle, he becomes incredibly fierce and aggressive. Sometimes, his fierceness is up to the point where he loses control of himself and is even unable to recall what he had done. At the end of the day, Juzo is actually a kind person who is just misunderstood. Juzo is also a very emotional person and lets his emotions control him from time to time. The suicide of his mother in particular haunts him and had a huge affect on his personality; making him very distant from others for a while. This worries his sister and step-father as Juzo is someone who would let guilt ruin his life, if not comforted. For most of his life he has tried to hide his abilities, not wanting unneeded attention. A person with incredibly strong resolve, he is willing to do anything and everything in his power to accomplish something that's important to him, without any hesitation. As a vampire with mixed blood he is shunned by vampire society and by an extent yōkai society itself. This lead him to developing a strong hatred for other vampires, something Juzo never hides. He also has a strong distaste of any types of bullying to the point he would permanently maim those who would look down on any other yōkai. Relationships Misa Sekozawa Juzo's relationship with his mother was a strong one. He adored her and his step father equally. However following her suicide Juzo was deeply scared both physically and psychologically. Her death haunts him to this day. Fumiko Sekozawa His little 'step' sister. Juzo is on nothing but good terms with his sister. The two deeply care for each other and at times their relationship, particularly Fumiko's feelings for her sibling is called into question, boarding on the incestuous. Yukari Sendo Juzo is on friendly terms with the Witch Yukari Sendo. Her playful personality fondly reminds the half-vampire of his younger sibling Fumi. As such he often acts as the wiser, older sibling in their friendship, offering her advice on magical formulas and other mystical theories. Their friendship has taken a few hits however recently. Due to Juzo's hatred towards vampires Juzo attempted to convince her to stay away from them; particularly Moka Akashiya and Tsukune Aono. However the two were good friends of Ms. Sendo and she became increasingly aggravated as the argument went on which ultimately ended with her storming off. Moka Akashiya Juzo's relationship with Moka is the same, no matter if its Inner or Outer Moka. He detests her intensely immensely for her vampire status and has battled her a few times though he was defeated on each of the encounters. As the two continued to interact their relationship becomes less volatile, though it hasn't stopped Juzo from verbally jabbing Outer Moka and physically Inner Moka. Taizo While an expert on communication and relationships Taizo has had little to no progress at restoring his connection with his son over the years. One blames themselves for the death of their mother, while the other blames another for the death of their mate. Kayaba Powers and abilities Sealed When the majority of his vampiric powers are sealed away Juzo is physically underwhelming. He possesses the physical prowess of a teenager who engages in little to no strenuous physical activity. Thus, one of Juzo's traits is the inability to run very fast or for an substantial period of time. He also lacks the physical strength, speed and stamina of a everyday Yokai, making him as soft and weak as a regular human. * Blood Consumption: Because he has vampire blood in his vains, Juzo is anemic and needs blood to function daily. As a result, he will usually consumed eight-to-ten cans of tomato juice a week, feeding on blood packets only twice every week. This attempt to curb his dependence on blood has greatly effected his body, for if he goes too long without a blood pack, his already limted strength becomes that of a newborn and begins to suffer fainting spells. The urge to feed is also heightened to the point he can lose himself for a time, in his attempt to relieve his thrist. * Youki Detector: In his sealed state, Juzo can detect the presence of other monsters by sensing the demonic aura around them, helping him to find hidden enemies. This works similar to a bat's echolocation, sending out a pulse on his own and then receiving the returning pulse. * Charm Reversal: During a brief encounter with a succubus Juzo learned how dangerous mind control was and while it reinforced his own vows to never harness such power for himself. It also revealed to him how defenseless he was himself. In response he developed a Charm (allure) reversal technique which when implimented can negate and reflect a succubus' Charm right back at the cast. This technique does however possess three considerable weaknesses. One it is designed to be a purely defensive technique and cannot be utilized by the caster like regular Charm. Two the effects of the reversal are not permanent and will only last for approximately three minutes and fourty-nine seconds. And third the technique has a time delay of thirty seconds of which time Juzo is '''affected by the succubus' Charm effect in which case he could be ordered to kill himself which makes this the greatest weakness the technique possesses. * '''Storm of Torment: Juzo's way of overcoming his frail disposition while his vampire powers are sealed. By harnessing his latent talent in magic he can surround his fist with electricity and with a mere touch can pour electricity into his opponent. ** Arrows of Torment: A varient on the Storm of Torment technique. By focusing the electricity he can form a bow with which he can deliver harsh electrical damage at range. These bolts of lightning streak across the sky, seeking out the nearest person. But despite its great offensive power, it can be blocked with immense Yoki or simple wood. * Familiar: An animal, magically linked to its master, able to convery messages from which the master can receive information instantly. Juzo's familiar is in the form of a raven, strong enough to carry single person. Due to the link between master and animal, any damage inflicted upon the familiar is also dealt to the master. Unsealed When the rosary is taken off Juzo's finger, he becomes faster, stronger and more durable than before. In his unsealed state, Juzo possesses enhanced strength, super speed, incredibly agile reflexes and regenerative properties. * Charm: Vampires have the ability to charm others into lowering their guard to allow them the luxury of being able to suck blood. Juzo used this unintentionally with Fumiko into allowing himself to feed off her. He was however caught by his mother who perceived him as having attacked Fumi and killed her. Not wishing to relive her past vampire attack she took her own life moments later. This event scarred Juzo so deeply he's vowed to never feed off another person or charm another being for as long as he lives. * Enhanced Strength: As a half blooded vampire Juzo is superhumanly stronger than other Yokai. But still falls short when compared to a pureblooded vampire's superhuman strength. * Superhuman Speed: He is capable of running and accelerating to high speeds which a human and many other monsters can not achieve. * Superhuman Stamina: Juzo's musculature no longer produces fatigue toxins at the rate it did in his sealed state, during physical activity while in his unsealed state. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for hours before fatigue begins to impair him. * Superhuman Durability: The tissues of his body are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary humans. Juzo is capable of withstanding great impact forces, and falls from great heights, without sustaining too serious an injury. * Enhanced Reflexes: HIs reflexes are heightened. Abilities * Expert Archer: Juzo is very skilled in the art of archery. * Perceptive: Juzo is very perceptive and he can easily read into an opponent's movements. Juzo is capable of understanding how an ability or a technique is used. Equipment * Limiters: Juzo's rosary-shaped ring function as an individual limiter to seal away his power until he sees need of it. Upon removing it his overall power is noted to increase drastically. Weaknesses Despite inherenting some of the powers of the vampire race, Juzo suffers from ''all ''the weaknesses vampire share. Such as water, crosses and silver. Due to water's purifying properties, it is his greatest weakness, disrupting his yoki channeling ability to the point he cannot summon up even a mediocre level of battle strength, delievering a shock to the physical body. To get around this, Juzo uses devil herbs and mixtures to dilute the water to a useable level for baths. Silver is the next weakness that can affect him, particularly blessed silver like his ring limiter. His ring in particular drains his yoki at an incredible rate, thus sealing it. Other weakeness such as garlic and sunlight are not a great issue since garlic can be avoided and sunlight has little effect other than being able to give a light sunburn. Category:Males Category:Dhampire Category:Shadow1323 Category:Yokai Students Category:Archery Club Member